


Давай оставим его себе?

by Fioryairish



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новые знакомства, разговор по душам, уютные обнимашки... Вечер обещает быть интересным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай оставим его себе?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can We Keep Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230603) by [LunaIrenePond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond). 



> _Пока не бечено_

Спрыгнув на крышу, Человек-Паук заметил неподалёку ещё одного нелепо одетого парня.  
– Эй, – окликнул он мужчину, застывшего в пафосной позе – я тебя тут раньше не видел.  
Мэтт повернул голову к Пауку.  
– Кто ты? Это мой сектор города.  
– Ну, вообще-то, Человек-Паук, разве по спандексу и паукообразному символу сложно догадаться? И когда это город успели разделить? О, погоди, ты тот странный демонический чувак? Ведь ты? Уэйд упоминал тебя, да, Уэйд говорил о тебе, – Питер понимал, что тараторит, но костюм этого парня несколько сбивал с толку – чёрная обтягивающая футболка и чёрный шарф, закрывающий глаза. Зачем? Совершенно непонятно.  
– Послушай, паренёк, почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое и не мешать слушать город? Кому-то может требоваться помощь, знаешь ли. Да и чем меньше тебе обо мне известно, тем лучше. – загадочно отозвался Мэтт, вслушиваясь в городской шум.  
– Эм, не пойдёт, болван. Я занимаюсь этим с момента появления Мстителей и тебе не отделаться от меня таким образом. И вообще, ты давно в местные вигиланты* записался? – возмутился Питер, не желая выслушивать подобное от какого-то новичка.  
Мэтт раздражённо возвёл очи к небу; парнишка вёл себя, как придурок.  
– Давненько. Слушай, если я отвечу на пару твоих вопросов, ты отстанешь от меня? – мужчина уже готов был на такую жертву, лишь бы избавиться от надоедливого пацана.  
Питер скрестил руки на груди.  
– Возможно.  
– Ладно, выкладывай. – Мэтт спрыгнул с парапета и удобно уселся на крыше, скрестив ноги. У него было предчувствие, что ночь будет долгой.  
– Окей, – отозвался Питер, присев напротив на корточки. – Кто ты, блин, такой? Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что ты “демон Адской Кухни”, но это дурацкое имя.  
Мужчина взмахнул рукой, указывая на кусок чёрной ткани, закрывающий половину его лица.  
– И кто же ещё, чёрт побери, чёрной тенью носится по Адской Кухне и борется со злом? Да, я “демон”, – голос Мэтта сочился сарказмом, – И это дурацкое имя.  
– А если бы мог сам себя назвать, что бы ты выбрал? И ещё: как ты умудряешься хоть что-то видеть?  
Посмеиваясь, мужчина ответил:  
– Задавай свои вопросы по одному, паренёк. Меня на самом деле не волнует, как зовут меня люди, пока я им помогаю. Ну а насчёт “видеть”, – Мэтт слегка пожал плечами, – я слеп.  
– Что значит слеп?! – потрясённо переспросил Питер, – здравый смысл в преступников кулаками вбивает слепой мужик, бред какой-то. Хотя отличный способ скрыть настоящую личность… – голос Питера стих.  
– Несчастный случай с участием радиоактивных отходов, когда мне было двенадцать, – на автомате отозвался Мэтт, – я слышу сердцебиение врагов, их дыхание и движения и могу предугадать их действия. Это довольно легко, если как следует сконцентрироваться.  
– Звучит безумно. И каким волшебным образом ты, слепой, научился драться?  
– Прекрасный вопрос, отвечать на который я не собираюсь, – ухмыльнулся мужчина, – некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайной.  
Питер наигранно застонал.  
– Хорошо. Ладно, что ты там говорил насчёт “своего города”? Звучит как реплика мегазлодея, а уж точно не вигиланта. Впрочем, грань между ними бывает размыта. – добавил Питер, слегка поразмыслив.  
Мэтт вновь пожал плечами.  
– Я родился и вырос в этом городе и считаю себя обязанным защищать его и людей в нём от зла. Этот город сделал меня тем, кто я сейчас. – он усмехнулся, – Разница между вигилантом и злодеем такая эфемерная, правда? Ты можешь считать, что делаешь доброе дело, а на деле всё может быть совершенно наоборот.  
– Отличный мотив, но разве нельзя этим заниматься в рамках закона? И ты точно супер-кто-то-там? Просто мне ты кажешься совершенно обычным и я не понимаю, зачем ты сражаешься с преступниками, в процессе получая по шее.  
Мужчина в ответ лишь хмыкнул.  
– И как же бороться с преступлениями в рамках закона? Мстителям по сей день достаётся за помощь людям. – он улыбнулся свои мыслям, – Обычным же меня никак не назвать. Я могу определить твой возраст по сердцебиению и дыханию, а по лёгкому запаху Old Spice на твоих волосах под маской – точно сказать, когда ты в последний раз принимал душ.  
– Твоя правда. Всё это очень круто, но у тебя же есть что-то вроде суперрегенерации, верно? Без неё ввязываться в ближний бой очень опасно. – слегка волнуясь за парня, сказал Питер. – к примеру, у нас со Стивом и Уэйдом регенерация повышена и нам не нужно отлёживаться после драк.  
– Я могу держать удар. И держу его весьма хорошо, – прозвучало в ответ. – У меня нет суперрегенерации или чего-то подобного, но, наверное, на мне раны затягиваются быстрее, чем на обычных людях. Я об этом раньше как-то не задумывался.  
– Как тебе это удаётся? Ты что, в самом деле сделан из металла или пластика или ещё чего-нибудь странного?  
На этот раз Мэтт рассмеялся от души.  
– Нет, я по-прежнему состою из плоти и крови. Мой отец до своей смерти был боксёром, и его девизом было “нас очень много бьют, но мы всё равно поднимаемся”. Похоже, я перенял кое-что у своего старика.  
– А что с ним случилось? Или это закрытая информация?  
– Его застрелили, – со вздохом сказал мужчина, – уже очень давно.  
Питер поморщился.  
– До боли знакомо. Так ты не из-за этого подался в вигиланты?  
– Думаю, это сыграло свою роль, но на тот момент я был ребёнком. Сначала пришлось окончить колледж. – отметил Мэтт. – Ну а ты, Человек-Паук? Твоя история?  
– Ну, радиоактивные пауки… И я вёл себя как придурок и не остановил ограбление, и моего дядю застрелили, так что я решил стать супергероем, а потом случилась невероятно странная заварушка с суперзлодеями и в итоге из-за меня погибло много людей, так что… Никудышний из меня супергерой, – пробормотал Питер.  
– Это палка о двух концах, паренёк, – ответил мужчина, – тяжело защищать людей и дорогие сердцу вещи, когда так много нужно защитить. В некотором роде все мы никудышние супергерои.  
– Ты, строго говоря, новичок в этом деле, я же занимаюсь подобным уже пять с лишним лет, а люди продолжают умирать по моей вине.  
– Боюсь, за помощь людям приходится платить. Ты не можешь спасти всех.  
– Как напыщенно! – раздражённо бросил юноша, – ты что, верующий?  
– Католик. Какие-то проблемы?  
– Да нет, всё нормально. Погоди, ты сказал, что можешь определить, сколько мне лет?  
– Ловко сменил тему, молодец. Да, я могу навскидку назвать твой возраст. – с самодовольной улыбкой сказал Мэтт, скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Ну и сколько мне лет? – переспросил Питер с идентичной улыбкой.  
– По меньшей мере двадцать. Твои сердцебиение и дыхание звучные, здоровые и весьма стабильные, следовательно, ты уже вышел из пубертата и тебе за двадцать. Кроме того, ты сказал, что геройствуешь уже пять лет, и укусили тебя в середине подросткового возраста, – с губ мужчины не сходила улыбка.  
– Откуда тебе это известно? – с подозрением сощурился парень.  
– Двадцать минус пять равно пятнадцать, – рассмеялся Мэтт, – простейшая арифметика.  
– Меня укусили в семнадцать, благодарю покорно, – пробурчал Питер.  
Мэтт отмахнулся.  
– Почти угадал.  
– Эх! – простонал юноша, плюхаясь на пятую точку и вытягивая ноги на крыше.  
– В чём дело, мистер Ворчун? – Мэтт легонько пнул Человека-Паука по голени.  
– Я проголодался. Будешь пиццу? – внезапно выдал юноша.  
– Показываться на людях в обликах супергероя и вигиланта не самый разумный ход – проинформировал того мужчина. – У тебя есть нормальная одежда? Ты же не можешь всю ночь ходить в спандексе.  
– Чувак, я жив только благодаря круглосуточной доставке пиццы и мексиканской еды. Мы можем заскочить к Уэйду. Знаешь его? Он клёвый. Ну, он как бы наёмник, но мы работаем над этим.  
– Это вредно для твоего здоровья. И сегодня я не занят, иначе меня бы здесь не было. А о Уэйде я слышал. Уэйд Уилсон, верно? – уточнил Мэтт. – Веди, Паучок.  
– Да с чего вы все меня так называете, мне интересно? – произнёс Питер, поднимаясь. – Да, кстати, его квартира далековато… Мы поскачем по крышам или тебя подвезти по-паучьи?  
– Может, оттого, что ты ещё молод, а это милое имя. – с лёгкой улыбкой отозвался Мэтт. – И я сегодня не в настроении прыгать по крышам.  
– М-да, значит, быть поездке на спине Паука, – пафосно протянул юноша, подходя к краю крыши.  
– Не стоит так драматизировать, теперь ты доберёшься до еды быстрее. – заметил Мэтт, следуя за Пауком. – Мне просто запрыгнуть или что?  
– Тебя когда-нибудь катали на спине?  
– Очень и очень давно, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Стоит тебе вырасти и никто больше не катает тебя на спине.  
– Правда, что ли? А по-моему это входит в моду. Держись покрепче, для чудесного обуздания физики мне нужны обе руки.  
– По крайней мере, мне не придётся смотреть на твоё “чудесное обуздание физики”, – ответил Мэтт, обвивая руками шею парня напротив и запрыгивая ему на спину.  
– Если тебя будет тошнить – не на меня, пожалуйста, – попросил Питер, спрыгивая с небоскрёба. Пять минут полёта и они уже приземлились на балконе Уилсона.  
– Интересные ощущения, однако, – сказал Мэтт, слегка пошатываясь и потихоньку заново обретая равновесие.  
Питер хихикнул.  
– Да уж, к этому нужно привыкнуть. Мы на балконе квартиры Уэйда. Не думаю, что он сейчас дома, но если мы оставим к его возвращению пару кусков пиццы, он не будет против нашего визита. – Питер усадил Мэтта на диван и начал набирать номер доставки.  
Они увлечённо расправлялись с первыми пятью большими пиццами, когда Мэтт наморщил нос и вопросил:  
– Господи, что это за тошнотворный запах?  
– А, это Уэйд только что ввалился в окно… – объяснил Питер, поднимаясь с дивана и откладывая пиццу на кофейный столик, направляясь к полумёртвому Уилсону.  
– Он… Он ведь будет в порядке? Ты упоминал что-то насчёт суперрегенерации. – обеспокоенно уточнил Мэтт, следуя за звуками шагов Питера.  
Питер пнул Дедпула ногой и тот охнул в ответ.  
– Всё с ним будет нормально. Бывало и похуже.  
– Тут кто-то новенький? – Уэйд поднял покрытую ожогами голову, оглядывая комнату.  
– Боже, – пробормотал себе под нос Мэтт. Что может быть хуже, чем зависнуть между жизнью и смертью? – Я Мэ… эм, демон Адской Кухни. – исправил свою оговорку он, запуская пятерню в волосы. М-да, и когда это он успел стать неловким подростком?  
– Ему нужно новое имя, Паучок, – выдал почти регенерировавший Уэйд, пытаясь подняться на ноги. – К слову, ты чего маску снял? Я думал, у тебя суперсекретная личность, все дела.  
– Он слеп и да, ему нужно новое имя. – отозвался Питер, – у нас есть пицца.  
Мэтт пожал плечами.  
– Люди могут называть меня, как им угодно, мне без разницы. Давайте есть. – Он начал идти на запах пиццы, но внезапно остановился. – Кто-нибудь может отвести меня к дивану, чтоб я не споткнулся обо что-то и не свернул себе шею?  
Питер и Уэйд переглянулись.  
– Ты серьёзно? Не можешь добраться до дивана, но способен без проблем поколотить пару человек? – поинтересовался паренёк.  
В тот же момент Уилсон спросил:  
– Давай будем звать его Альфредом?  
Мэтт хмыкнул, разворачиваясь к наёмнику.  
– По-твоему, я похож на Альфреда? – и, повернув голову к Пауку, он пояснил, – Я никогда раньше не был в этой квартире и не знаю, где что находится.  
– Если не нравится это имя, то выбери сам, – пробурчал Уэйд.  
Питер всплеснул руками и подошёл к слепому гостю.  
– Хочешь держать меня за руку, чтобы не потеряться по пути к дивану?  
– Мэтт, меня зовут Мэтт. – сказал мужчина, беря Человека-Паука за локоть. – и, прости, я не готов держаться за руки на первом же свидании. – подмигнул он юноше.  
– Он мне нравится, – заметил Уилсон, подхватывая с картонки кусок пиццы, – давай оставим его себе?  
Мэтт плюхнулся на диван и тоже потянулся за пиццей, бросая как бы между прочим:  
– Я был бы не против.  
– ДА! – воскликнул Уэйд, буквально накрывая гостя своим телом.  
– Ты сам виноват, – улыбнулся Питер.  
Мужчина слегка поморщился из-за крика и похлопал Уилсона по плечу.  
– Уверен, всё не настолько печально, – сказал он Пауку.  
Тот фыркнул и присел на диван рядом с ним.  
– Сейчас он ещё очень спокоен.  
– Ты же не так плох, как мне говорят, правда ведь? – Мэтт потыкал пальцем щёку Уэйда. – Готов поспорить, он просто завидует.  
Наёмник ухмыльнулся и чмокнул вигиланта.  
– Да, спорим, он завидует.  
Питер, не церемонясь, спихнул их на пол. Смеющийся Мэтт стянул его за ногу вслед за ними.  
– Нехорошо скидывать слепого парня с дивана.  
– Нехорошо быть придурком, – выдал Питер лучшее, что смог придумать, растянувшись на полу.  
– Отличный ответ, Паучок, – вновь рассмеялся Мэтт, – вижу, ты умеешь обращаться со словами.  
Питер обречённо застонал, переворачиваясь на живот и пытаясь спрятать лицо в ковре, расстеленном на полу перед диваном.  
– Божечки, он тоже зовёт тебя Паучком! Я влюблён – напыщенно заявил возлежащий на Мэтте Уэйд.  
– Ну, если честно, то я не знаю его настоящего имени, а ты не мог влюбиться в меня, едва встретив. – произнёс Мэтт, направляя незрячий взор на человека, разлёгшегося у него на коленях. – И не пытайся скрыть смущение за ковром, Паучок, тебя выдаёт сердцебиение.  
Юноша укоризненно взглянул на слепого, и, потянувшись, стянул с его колен Уэйда и уселся на них сам.  
– Меня зовут Питер, а не Паучок, – практически прорычал он, впиваясь в губы Мэтта страстным поцелуем.  
– Питер… хорошее имя, – промурлыкал Мэтт, нащупывая руку Уэйда и притягивая его поближе к ним, а затем целуя.  
– Спасибо, Мэтти, – усмехнулся Паук, запечатлевая лёгкий поцелуй его шее и выбивая этим у мужчины судорожный вздох.  
– Сначала ты, – пробормотал Питер, снимая с головы Мэтта шарф.  
Мужчина издал протяжный стон и, нащупав молнию на костюме Уилсона, начал расстёгивать её..  
– Пити, долой костюм, – приказал он юноше, который тем временем выцеловывал ему шею.  
– Сначала ты, – упрямо повторил парень, пытаясь избавить Мэтта от чёрной футболки.  
Уэйд издал тихий смешок, глядя на неуклюжие движения Паука, и потянулся помочь, не отрываясь от губ Мэтта.  
Две пары рук ловко вытряхнули его из футболки и, жадно глотая воздух в промежутках между поцелуями, Мэтт простонал:  
– Пити, раздевайся, сейчас же.  
Парень залился краской и стянул с себя верхнюю часть костюма. Уэйд поймал его губы своими и Паук улыбнулся, поглаживая пальцами шрамы, испещрившие грудную клетку Уилсона.  
Одной рукой Уэйд приобнял Питера за талию, второй же накрыл шевелюру Мэтта, перебирая волосы, а затем крепко сжал тёмные пряди в горсти и легонько потянул. Стараясь заглушить стон наслаждения, Мэтт укусил Питера за шею и провёл ногтями по его бокам, вызывая у юноши ответный чувственный стон. Паук развернулся в кольце рук и толкнул Мэтта в грудь, вынуждая его лечь на ковёр. Опустив ладони на его бёдра, Питер вновь заклеймил чужие губы поцелуем, немного более жёстким, чем собирался вначале. Мужчина всхлипнул и вцепился в штаны парня. Уэйд заметил телодвижения Мэтта и рывком стащил с Паука яркий спандекс. В ответ Питер пробормотал что-то вроде “да вы как сговорились все”. Ухмыльнувшись, наёмник поднял юношу на руки, оторвав от Мэтта.  
– Уэйд… положи меня обратно, – для порядка пробурчал парень, увлечённо целуя Уилсона. Тот без особых усилий держал его на весу, позволяя шаловливым рукам и губам Паука исследовать его тело.  
Мэтт широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь с пола и огладил ладонями спину Уэйда, прослеживая линии шрамов.  
– Красота, – выдохнул он, начав покрывать поцелуями и укусами плечи Уилсона.  
Наёмник оторвался от губ Питера, успев произнести лишь: “В спальню?”, – после чего Питер вновь накрыл его рот своим, одновременно запуская пальцы в волосы Мэтта.  
– Да, – простонал Мэтт, когда Паук слегка помассировал кончиками пальцев кожу его головы.  
Уэйд понёс Питера в свою комнату, а слепой мужчина пошёл следом, крепко держась за них обоих. Оказавшись в спальне, Уилсон уложил Паука на кровать, а сам развернулся к Мэтту, втягивая его в очередной страстный поцелуй. Представшая перед юношей картина будила в его разуме и теле вполне однозначные и весьма сладкие чувства. Питер был очень рад, что оказался на нужной крыше этой ночью.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вигиланты — персоны или группы, целью которых является преследование лиц, обвиняемых в настоящих или вымышленных проступках и не получивших заслуженного наказания, в обход правовых процедур.


End file.
